Lots of Plots
by Virudh
Summary: It's just some one shots, you can choose a plot and write your own story. I got them from some stories I read. Have fun.
1. The Den and the Dragon.

**_Hey guys,_****_I've read two or three stories like this and I'd_**

**_like to see more. Here is the first plot._**

**_Virudh_**.

_Chapter 1 :_

_Shadow of Silver._

**_HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp_**

_Albus! Are you sure we are in the right place. _Dumbldore nodded at his friend as he wiped the beads of perspiration on his forehead. Minerva sighed, As she used a cooling charm on herseld and her colleague.

_Where are we Albus! and why in Morgana's name is it so hot? _Albus sighed again. _I already told you Minerva, We are in the magical section of the Tabernas desert, and please try to be a little silent. I already told you there are Sand wyrms not to mention ghouls and Mongolian death worms. Let's not even talk about the cockatrice and the Basilisks. So unless you want a painful death, please keep it down. _

He stayed quite as he heard his colleagues grumble._ How in Morrigan's name did Harry Potter of all people land here? How do we even know he's alive? _She asked, as she tried to balance on the sand dune. _Fawkes can sense him, not mention, his health monitor is showing that he is perfectly healthy. _

Minerva gasped as she saw them approach a small forest, a small forest at the foot of a large mountain. Minerva smiled as she felt Albus apparate, taking her along.

As they reappeared, Minerva looked around as she gained her footing. She looked at her surroundings, they were in front of a cave. She looked at the markings. Markings Filius had told her to run away from, if she ever saw one. _Albus, this is a Dwarf hoard, taken over by Goblin's. We really should leave, _Albus shook his head, pointing at the half buried skeletons of the goblins. _Something powerful, something dangerous lives here, Something powerful enough to get rid of not only the dwarves but also the greedy Goblins. Be vigilant, I'm afraid, whatever it is, it is stronger than me._The cave's entrance radiated heat and warmth. Oh and not the good kind. Minerva cast a powerful cooling charm, as she watched it's effects melt away in a matter of minutes. The entrance was huge! Huge enough to bring in large machines, largest enough to fit several dragons at one time. Intricate designs in gold and stone depicting what they believed was stories of the past, history long forgotten.

As the entrance ended, they turned to see a large cavern, a large cavern that could fit atleast sixty of the largest Ukrainian Ironbelly's and still have space for a few comman Welsh Greens. What shocked then more than the size was the amount of wealth.

Heaps of gold, covering more than half of the cavern in height and completely in width, _**Gold, Platinum, silver, rubies, emeralds, and a whole assortment of gems. Dwarf made weapons, Mithril and all the jewellery and** the other nick nacks. _

_Wow _Minerva said as she reached forward to pick up the coin in front of her. _No. Dot touch anything._ She heard from her colleague, as she saw him raise his wand at the cavern. _Get back here slowly. _He said, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

Minerva snorted, _What in the blazes are you doing Albus, What is wro-_ Minerva was cut of, not by Albus, not by Goblin's, but by the sound of a large amount of gold being moved at the same time, She turned to look behind so fast, she had Albus a little worried. He noticed her legs buckle, as the gold shifted in large amounts as a huge beast rose from it.

_Humans!_ The beast said, The gold fell like water falling from a height. Minerva looked in shock as she saw a huge shape, even the glittering gold could not show what the beast was. The sound of rustling stopped as the cavern lit up with so much light it almost blinded the Wizard and the Witch.

There was suddenly a huge snarl, and a terrifying scream as the head of the beast was suddenly in front of Minerva. The head was big, big enough to hold a full grown _Hungarian Hornatail_ in its maw.

Minerva's knees buckled as her eyes rolled into her head. Her colleague rushed forward to catch her as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

_Pitiful. Unworthy Humans. What brings you to the Lair of **Shesha! **_The beast's voice was terrifying. Albus looked at the creature and stuttered. _A-A h-Himalayan D-Drakon_.

Smoke seemed to puff out of the beasts nostrils. The dragon snorted. _Of course, I know what I am old man. But I do not know what you are here for. Money? Gold? Jewelry? Fame or Glory? The puny little goblins must be desperate. Sending an old man and a woman who has no courage to face me! _The dragon's loud growl was enough to make Dumbledore's knees buckle.

He took a deep breath, trying to being himself together. He spoke as calmly as possible trying to keep the stuttering out as much as possible. He knew full well that, even though he was one of the most powerful wizards, he knew that he would not last against a Ukrainian Ironbelly or a Peruvian Vipertooth. There was no way in hell would he last against the King of all Dragons. The only family ever known for befriending or even taming one of these beasts was the House Shesha or Sayre.

_We want neither, D-dragon, we wish to find a b-boy, A boy called Harry Potter. _The dragon gave nothing away. Just amusement, and a little curiousity. _And why do you want to find this Boy, Human? Of what importance of he to you?_

The old man sucked in a deep breath. _H-he is m-missing dragon, for the past S-seven years. _The dragon growled. _And you come to search for him now? Where were you all these years? __Perhaps seven years is a short time for humans._

Dumbledore stuttered. At a loss of words. _W-we presumed he was safe with his relatives. W-we did not know he was missing until now. D-do you know where he is? _The dragon growled loudly. The anger evident I'm the growl. The unconscious woman woke up with a start, only to faint again at the sight of a roaring dragon. _You are the one who placed him there! Get out of here! Get out now. Somethings even dragons do not tolerate. Out!_

Dumbledore suddenly stopped. He bowed low,

_You misunderstand Dragon Shesha. It was not intentional. His relatives were his mother's sister's adoptive sister. We presumed that she would overlook her hatred and accept him as her nephew. I was too wrong._

The dragon snarled as it shrunk. His wings sunk into his back as he became a human, taking the shape of an eleven year old, a slightly taller eleven year old, but an eleven year old nonetheless.

The now naked boy snarled. _Wake the woman. We need to talk. And you better have a good explanation. _The boy spoke as he waved his hand, conjuring clothes as Dumbledore woke his confused colleague. The boy conjured a set of chairs as he sat on his own. _Do not touch or take anything. I think I find Even a coin missing, I will roast you! _

The old man nodded rapidly knowing how possessive Drakon was towards it's gold. Where had he gone wrong? Years of carefull planning had crumbled just because of one mistake. He cursed his luck and cursed Harry Potter, Tens of thousands of Dumbledore's in parallel dimensions sneezed as they saw their own carefully planned schemes crumbled like a mountain during an earthquake. Cursing the existence of the ten thousand Harry Potter's in their own world.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**_Use this plot! write wonderful stories and write it's name in the review so I can read them._**

**_Best of luck._**

**_Virudh. _**


	2. A Touch of Discord

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Here is another plot. I hope you like it and get an inspiration. Have fun and If you write one, type it's name in the reviews so I can read the book._**

**_Virudh._**

**_HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp_**

**_The Great Hall,_**

**_Hogwarts,_**

**_The year 1994._**

_Harry Potter_ Dumbledore's voice rang loudly throughout the great hall. The boy in his seat looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_Go on Harry, It's alright we can discuss this later, _He heard Hermoine say, as he looked around to see the reactions of the others. The Hufflepuff table looked at him in revulsion yet again for the second time since he'd come here. The Ravenclaw looked curious. No doubt wanting to know how he managed to overcome Dumbledore's age line. Although one Cho Chang looked down right murderous, He had a good guess for what reason. The Gryffindors had mixed reactions. Some were happy, others suspicious, The cherry on top was Ron. He looked so jealous, his ears were just as red as his hair. If not a little redder. The Slytherin's looked Impassive. And very confused but the looks of it. Draco Malfoy looked like he was going to blow.

The boy in question stood up as he walked towards the goblet. _Mr Potter, please enter the antechamber. _The boy shook his head. A clear refusal. Dumbledore sighed. _The goblet is a magical binding contract, Mr Potter, If you don't, you loose your magic. _That made Harry Potter look at the old man with curiosity. The other two Headmasters looked at the exchange. Harry spoke with a slight fear in his voice. The question asked was loud enough for everyone to hear. Especially because of the silence in the hall.

_What would happen if I was not in Hogwarts or in the Great Hall when my name was chosen from the goblet, Headmaster? What if I was in the Mountains of Northern Russia?_ Her question raised lots of confusion in the hall, but no one saw the delegates of Durmstrang still. Karakaroff looked like someone had put a stick up his, well, you know..

_Then the goblet would summon you here, Mr Potter. Do not stall anymore Mr Potter, and please enter the Antechamber. _The boy in question however was not listening to anything the old man said. He looked around occasionally, muttering _This is not good_ again and again.

The loud and equally bright flash of blue white, followed by a dark red colour drew everybodies attention as the ball of fire receded from in front of the doors of the great hall.

Harry Potter's loud exclamation of _Fuck! _was met with silence, as the last of the fire disappeared. The man whom the fire had brought here with that much if flare however was amused. Very amused.

_My my sister. Please mind your language. _The voice drawled. His drawl out snape to shame as he looked at Harry Potter, with amusement and a hint of anger. _What trouble have you caused now? Really, is it not enough that because of you, I have to take care of not only a rather large cereberus, but also a thousand years old basilisk and a rather ferocious Norwegian Ridgeback. How did you manage to summon me here anyway?_

Everybody looked around trying to see who this_ sister _was. Well, they were not expecting Harry Potter to become a girl right in front of their eyes. Everyone watched in shock as Harry Potter changed, His raven black hair grew longer, coming to his lower back, as it become a little curly with red tips, and an occasional streak. Her hands became slender as her chest grew bigger, nice C cups, Her clothes changed into jeans and a crop top, as her glasses clattered on the floor, Her emerald eyes seemed to shine. She scoffed.

_I did nothing this time. Someone entered your name in the goblet and it summoned you. _The boy in question raised an eyebrow. His amusement was very very clear to everyone who could see. _And you had nothing to do with this? Nothing at all. My, miracles do exist. _

The girl scowled. _Shut up Hadrian. No everyone knows the truth, and you're in a competition that has the highest death rate in the world. Shouldn't you be worried. _The boy scoffed. His predatory smile made everyone shiver. _Please Cassie, it's like you don't know me at all. _The boy said as he opened his arms. _What? No hug for you only brother. _

Try girl in question sneered. The boy however sneered right back. _You know Cassie, A little birdy told me something. Something you didn't. _The girl suddenly stiffened. _W-what are you on about Hadrian. I did n-nothing_. The boy scowled. _Yes, of course, You are such a good liar aren't you. _He retorted. Sarcasm oozing from him. The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_L-lie? What Lie?_ She asked. The boy however, did not back down. _Cassandra Dorea Potter! How the fuck did you get a Chimera! _

Chaos ensured.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**Albus **was shocked, he looked at girl who looked dangerously like a mix between Lily and Dorea, at the same time the boy the goblet had summoned was a perfect blend of Lily, Arcturus and Charlus. Their three features made him look like the Epitome of Aristocracy.

_SILENCE! _he screamed, The **_sonorous_** spell still in effect, he waved his wand, casting a wandless **_Finite_**.

_Will someone please explain what is going on here. _The man asked as calmly as possible. The girls shrugged. She looked at her brother, and he gave her a nod.

_Well, let me introduce you to my brother, Hadrian James Potter, __The High Lord Sayre, Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell, Sayre, Slytherin and Black._

As soon as she stopped he continued, As if it was him who had begun the introduction. _And of course, my lovely twin __sister Cassandra Dorea Potter. The High Lady Potter, __Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Max, Ravenclaw and __Ténèbres._

Chaos ran rampant and Discord followed.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**Enjoy,**

**Virudh. **


	3. The Dwindling Destiny

**_Yello!_**

**_Yet another plot, I decided to write about Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter._**

**_Here it is._**

_Chapter 3 :_

_The Mage of Destruction_

_HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp_

**Dorea Black **was a pureblood. The daughter of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode. She was suddenly sight to behold. Bright, intelligent purple eyes, long curly black hair, an aristocratic face. She was something that every girl wanted to be and every man wanted.

Despite her beauty and her accomplishments, there was one thing she had no control over. Being over eighty years of age while still considered a prime age to a wizard, She was one of the most feared wizards in the wizarding world. Not because she was an evil, mass murdering Dark Lady, but because of her power.

It was well known of the war that took place when she was younger. The war with Grindelwald. For all his faults, Grindelwald was amazing at what he did. He had a huge army ready to be slaughtered and he had almost conquered Britain, as his so called lover sat back, letting him run rampant. Knowing he was the reason for his lover insanity.

Yet, Dorea was not one to sit back and watch. She was a Black, and she would bow to no one. And she didn't. Her house was a powerful one. A Most Ancient and Most Noble House, and their specialty was the Darker aspects of Magic, _Her _specialty was the darker aspects of Magic, she was the best. Compared to her brother Pollux, whose strength was in business and her sister Cassiopeia, who was a charms mistress, Dorea was a prodigy in magic, In all forms of magic, yet the Darker, the _Black_, magic called to her the most. It was why her family members feared her wrath. Well, that and her uncanny ability in wandless magic.

Would naturally when Grindelwald threatened what she had claimed as hers, she fought back, and she didn't hold back. Her family members backing her up, after all, the Blacks were never one to sit quite.

The war was a bloody one, and Dorea was a goddess. She had single-handedly killed more than a thousand people on that single day. The small army of seven thousand that Grindelwald had sent to conquer Britain had been completely obliterated, those who ran were hunted down like wild beasts. That was the first day that Dorea had given into her blood lust. She has killed and she has killed mercilessly. Blood boiling curses, Organ shredding curses, Curses that turned ones innards out and organs that literally had the most concentrated form of acid magically forced into ones system. Not to forget her mass destructive elemental attacks. Her own side had stayed clear of her, staying behind her, hunting those who ran, and those who had run past her.

It was that day, that she had fallen for her husband, _Charlus Potter_. Charlus Potter, was the Lord Potter. And he was just as ferocious as her. His specialty lay in elemental and arcane Magics. In transfiguration and it's sub categories.

And he was the one who had defeated and bound her when, in her haze, she had turned towars her own soldiers after the enemy was destroyed her.

He had not only defeated her, he had humiliated her. The soft spoken, kind Gryffindor had defeated and had smacked her down publicly to bring her back to her senses. Instead of hatred, she had fallen in love. And she had pursued her interests.

And now came another war, one who presumed usurp her title as the Lady of The House Slytherin. A hidden title, but hers nonetheless. Something only she had inherited in five centuries. _Lord Voldemort. _It was pitiful, A person who called himself flee from death, wanted to embrace the family whose magic itself was death magic. After all, Slytherin was a branch of the Peverell's, after the Potters of course.

Her son James was a young boy, of no less than twenty five years of age. He was a father already. Her daughter in law, Lily Evans, or rather, Zoe Sayre as the Potter family tree said. I mean, it was obvious considering how Lily did not look anything like her family. One cannot look like a horse, while the other looked like a nymph.

Her grandson, Young Hadrian James Potter, was a powerful child. He was just one years old, and yet his magic was stronger, stronger than kids five times his age. He was a Metamorphmagus, the first true Metamorphmagus in the Black Family in three hundred years. He was also a Parselmouth, something he inherited from both Herself, Charlus and Zoe.

The boy was the future of not only the House Potter, but also of House Slytherin, Sayre and Max. And she would let nothing happen to him. If what Cadmus said was true, she would do all in her power to change it.

Cadmus was her childhood friend, Cadmus Lovegood, was the Lord of the House Lovegood. A seer to boot. And according to him, Voldemort was going to attack her descendants, to murder her _heir_ in cold blood. She would not let him.

She walked into the heart of the manor, raising wards long forgotten, fortifying her home, she would do the same with all her other properties.

She raised her magic, flaring it as she walked out of her wards, calling her, let's say _friends. _She walked to Charlus as he leaned in to kiss her.

_Summon James and Lily, Charlus. I will not let Albus Dumbledore rule the lives of my descendants. Use your authority as the head of the House. He will listen. If he doesn't, then I will persuade them. _

Charlus went pale, as he understood the meaning behind her words, why she had flared her magic. He went to the floo, immediately summoning his son and daughter in law.

Dorea would protect what was her's, She would destroy anyone who threatened what was hers.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**Voldemort **looked at the chaos in front of him in shock. When Peter had told him that James and Lily had taken to staying in the Potter manor, he had summoned every last death eater to bring down for manor and claim it as his own, considering the rumors do Dorea Black's death, he had been confident of his victory.

Yet, nothing could prepare him for the chaos that ensured. Four people had completely butchered three thousand of his followers. Well ignoring the Two Basilisks, the cereberus, the two Nundus, the Wampus Cat and the four dragons.

_Hello Tom, Welcome to your death. _He heard the sweet voice that had threatened to castrate him, at wandpoint up his crotch. The same sweet voice he heard before the nerve wracking torture that had followed, when he threatened to rape his sister, after she learnt of his involvement in Myrtle Warren's death.

He turned around in shock. _You're dead. _he said, the only thing that came to his moms was her death. The woman tsked. He hears cackling sounds, as he turned to see Lily Potter surrounded by electricity as she electrocuted his followers, Her husband using the shadows that his own mother used, Charlus, torching people alive, dark purple flames, _Hell fire, _dancing in his hands.

The woman turned to him, _Let's dance Tom. _She said. That was last thing that Tom remembered.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The following year was quiet, well atleast, as quiet as it can be. The Houses Potter, Black, Slytherin and Sayre had publicly issued a blood fued against any and every death eater. Since magic had accepted their claim, no one could do anything.

The ensuing weeks were horific. The few death eaters that escaped, died a painful death. Jugson and Rookwood were killed in Diagon Alley. The shadows had risen out of nowhere as they were suddenly lifted up and ripped apart limb by limb. People had claimed that Dorea Potter was seen walking by.

Lucius Malfoy, was burned alive right in front of the ministry building. Rumors of his now single childless wife Narcissa was said to have hosted a private party right after a funeral no one attended. Rumors of Charlus Potter walking into Gringotts at the time spread.

Bellatrix and Walburga Black died the most horrifying deaths. The walls of Borgin and Burke was now coloured a bright red. No matter what who did, the stain refused to be removed. Whispers of James Potter being in the vicinity rose.

Severus Snape, Theodore Nott and the Carrow siblings were found dead in the forbidden forest. Their dead bodies still spammed as if electricity ran rampant in their body.

Dolohov, Pettigrew and Yaxley were found missing various parts of their body, still alive yet, utterly insane, muttering of shadows and lightning, right in front of the DMLE office.

The families stayed quiet, shaking their heads at the stupidity if their members or children, Dumbledore's attempt to have the Potters arrested, their property seized and their heir made him ward was quickly squashed, and he found himself with none of his titles, and no one ready to give him a job.

The Potters had proved their worth. No one would touch them again.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**That it.**

**Virudh. **


	4. Gift from the Masters

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Here is another story. I decided this one is going to include the founders._**

**_have fun._**

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry Potter stood at the edge of the lake five minutes ago. The little five year old was more mature than kids twice his own age, thrice as intelligent as the other kids that were his own age.

A Prodigy. That's what they had called him. And yet, here he was treated like dirt, called a freak, for something he had no control over. His intelligence was something he had cherished. Something everyone praised him of, his own relatives paraded him like he was a trophy outside the four walls of their house, at the same time, they treated him like a slave, fit for nothing but to wash and clean.

People all over the world would often say that having a Photographic memory was a very cool thing. Something they would kill to have. Yet only those who had it knew it was a double edged sword.

Harry had gained cognizance at the tender age of three months, which literally meant he remembered everything little things that happened if he concentrated, and memories of his parents and their friends, memories of their death and of course magic were prominent ones. Somethings he could not forget. Something he didn't want to.

He knew enough of the Wizarding world and of magic to find his way in it. His father and his mother, apparently were both magicals. His father a pureblood while his mother a halfblood. As far as he knew, the magical world worked in a very different way. Meaning, the magic, was sentient and it had a major part in its governance. While, there was a government in Britain, Magic itself had chosen a few selected families, over fifty families to help govern a magical population of over five hundred thousand in Britain alone, having similar systems in the other worlds. As such, there were three tiers of hierarchy in the fifty families chosen by magic. It christened fifteen families with the title Most Ancient and Most Noble. Fifteen families as Ancient and Noble and twenty as either Ancient or Noble. The families with only the Noble title could loose their position if Magic so decreed.

According to what his father had told him. The system was around five thousand years old. When one of the families became extinct or magic deemed it extinct, then another woukd fill it's post.

The Houses _Sayre, Peverell, Slytherin, Black, Ravenclaw, Ollivander, Potter, Bones, Lestrange, Macmillan, Gamp, Shafiq, Lovegood, Le Fey and the Shesha_ were the fifteen **_Most_ Ancient and _Most_ Noble** families. Of which Sayre, Shesha, Peverell, Slytherin and Le Fey were considered dormant.

The Houses _Abbott, Burke, Bilshwick, Bulstrode, Carrow, Flint, Longbottom, Greengrass, Nott, Rosier, Prewitt, Urquart, Ross, Scamander and Max _were the **Ancient and Noble Houses.**

Whereas the other Twenty comprised of houses like _Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Rowle, Prince, Macdougal, Davies, Parkinson, Weasley, Trembley, Tripe, Travers, Slughorn, Selwyn, Moody, Kama, Fawley, Crouch and Aver_y were the _Ancient **or** Noble Houses_.

The little kid knew for a fact that he was the heir to the house of Potter, Peverell, Slytherin and Shesha from his father and mother.

The little five year old knew his name was Hadrian James Potter and not _Freak. _Despite what the Dursleys thought, the residents of Surrey were _not_ stupid. Really nosy and annoying but not stupid, and it was known that everyone was wary of them, and to some extant knew of the abuse their poor ward had to suffer at their hands.

The old woman at number three, Mrs Moore, insisted that the young child be sent to her house in the morning and evening and at night so that the little boy could help her clean the house, and so that she could teach him some responsibility and knock him out of his brutish habits. It was well known she was an Ex Military Instructor, and Petunia hoped the old lady would beat the _Magic _out of the freak.

But unknown to her, Mrs Moore made sure the boy was fed and watered and healthy. She taught him basic training stuff, exercises and instilled in him the same values she had instilled in her children and grandchildren. Unlike the rest of the population, Mrs Moore was one of the few who believed that everyone must put themselves before others. They should make sure they were the best at what they did. She forced the meekness out of the boy, she had come to love as her own grandchild. She made him manipulative and she made sure he would never manipulated and he could stand on his own.

Her daughter was the headmistress of her only school in his community in Surrey. The woman was an excellent Phyisict and she was, much to her mother's chagrin, an avid fan of Yoga. She had come across it during her travels. The woman while only 38, had travelled a lot around the world and she had forsed the young man into learning yoga and all that came with it. Especially meditation.

They were the only ones who took any action, the others only gave him pitiful looks. And he didn't resent them for that. It want their business after all.

_Meditation _on the other hand, had opened a lot of doors for Hadrian. While meditation gave muggles a sense of calm and peace, It strengthened the magics of the mind for a wizard. Strengthening a wizards inherent connection to magic.

For a child of four to diligently meditate is rare. perhaps one in a million, and somethings helped more than the others. Meditation gave Hadrian power, the power over the mind. Telepathy, telekinesis and the Mind Magics.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

_Hello Harry, are you ready for our daily meditation, mother is still asleep, let's get it over with before she wakes. _The young boy beamed at the woman. Ms Moore smiled as she sat down, sitting the meditative posture. The now seven year old nodded, following her lead. As he closed his eyes, entering his mind.

It was sad that the child could not tell his own mentor the extant of his abilities. To them, he was just a prodigy in hand to hand combat and fighting with a knife or dagger. He had only now started using a gun.

Hadrian smiled as the scenery changed from the city he had constructed as a defense from those that entered his mind. One would definitely be lost in a city where they have never been, with no guide and no citizens, prowling with dragons, chimera, extra large snakes and just about any mythical creature the boy could cook up.

The wonderful city changed into a large ocean. the bright horizon with no sun and no moon, yet the ocean glowed bright, beautiful colours. It further showed them breaking into small channels leading to parts unknown. He remembered the evil that he had come across, the evil he had somehow managed to absorb, It was what gave him a natural ability to do magic, it became instinctive. The wand movements and the incantations.

He smiled as he willed the scenery to change. He remembered his father boast about the Potter family trait. The ability to shift into any animal. Just like how The Blacks had Metamorphmagi and the Lovegoods had seers. It was not exclusive, because many others had the gift, but the Potters were one of the few. And they had hidden their abilities.

Despite the fact that they could transform into any animal, they still had a form that resembled them, Their spirit animal if you will. And Hadrian had a wonderful spirit animal. A Smilodon, well not exactly a Smilodon, he had researched the species and he had used all the Potter books about the ability, the age of the wizard reflected the age of the transformed animal. And Hadrian's Smilodon form was already One and a half meter in length. His fangs were half grown.

He smiled the animal walked up to him, nuzzling and purring as Hadrian scratched it's head. The large beast acted like a kitten. Given it was a reflection of himself if he was a Smilodon. The boy smiled as the view changed back to the city, The animal was still with him, His face changed to sadness as he entered one of the secret password protected bunkers. He had many hidden around the city, and this particular one held the memories of his parents. He sat on his chairs, as he watched one and a half years of his life unfold right in front of him on the large screen.

In his mind, he was the God. He was the almighty and he had control over every aspect. Something that had taken him four years of hard work to achieve. The one hour spent meditating was over a week in his mind. He watched the evil abomination kill his mother, he watched as Albus bloody Dumbledore manipulated those around him. His resolve became stronger. He would win. He would rule. He would crush those who sought to harm him and those he claimed as his.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**That's it**


	5. Hindsight

**_Hey guys._**

**_Here is another chapter. This is not a crossover._**

**_In this, well we what could have gone wrong in Dumbledore's plan._**

**_Have fun._**

_Chapter 5 : Hindsight._

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

_A person, no matter how powerful, how great, how good __or bad can never know his true purpose. Every person has a purpose, a destiny, a fate, yet no one can know it, for it changes every time a decision is made. No matter how small it is. Everything has a purpose. A future. And sadly enough the future of Magical Britain lied in the shoulders on one young child._

_His name...?_

_Hadrian James Potter._

The world was infinite, as were the possibilities. Mortals, Immortals, Gods, Demons, Good, Evil, Personifications, Magic, Divinity, Beasts and Beings. The possibilities were endless yet power was an important factor in life.

And some people had it. Had it in spades. Yet it was riddled with limitations, prohibitions and conditions. Nothing came without a price, if it did, it wasn't any good.

This brings us to a time that was long lost, despite what one might hope, there was never any

harmony, and probably never will be between the magicals and the non magicals. The Magicals may power in spades, yet lacked in number, the muggles while inferior outnumbered the magicals by millions.

A little off topic here, My apologies.

No let's talk about the time long lost, The time when magic was _free. _Yet, like all good things, this too came to an end. The wizards and the witches fell head first into the nasty clutches of greed, hate and corruption.

War, that was the result. A terrifying war, blood soaked the earth, coated the walls, innocent people murdered in cold blood and magic being differentiated. Violently separated into dark and light, while both aspects could be used for both good and evil purposes.

Serpent Lords, Sorcerers, Necromancers, Healers, Warlocks, Blood Mages and Beast Masters. The most powerful of the wizarding families came together to stop the war.

The families_, Slytherin, Black, Peverell, Bones, Le Fey, Max and Shesha. _The most prominent families of the then Europe and Asia came together to stop the blood lust. They performed a sacrificial ritual, not only to prevent this blood lust, but to also separate the magical and the normal world.

A Noble Deed. Very Noble indeed. Here they were families who had much to accomplish and had no less than over fifteen members each, ready to sacrifice themselves for the nation. And as such, they were given a gift. At least those who survived were. The **_Slytherins_** became the Serpent Lords. Not just Parselmouths. Parselmagic, Sex Magic, Warding and potions became their area of expertise. All for which came to them easily. An affinity if you will.

The **_Peverells_** became Masters of Necromancy. The realm of death became their playground. Anybody with the littlest bit of Peverell family magic became a necromancer. A gifted One. Knowing everything without having to study it. They became so good, they attracted **Death** itself.

The **_Bones_** became Healers. Having inherent powers to heal, having no requirement for a wand. Their affinity to cause specific plagues when threatned was also not lost to the greatful population.

House **_Le Fey_** became Masters of Magic. Sorcerers, Warlocks, Warmages. Transfiguration, Battle Magic, offensive and defensive magic was their playground. Their house evolved into Fae. Bigger, stronger and better. They became seers. People who got visions of the definite future.

The **_Max_**, became Blood Mages. Masters of Blood Magic and Shadow based magic. They were the Royalty of vampires. They did not need blood for sustenance, yet partook it, they had diamond hard skin and no aversion to sunlight. Except the part where they sparkled under it. They were masters of Charms and Alchemy.

The **_Blacks_** became Beast Masters. They could speak to any animal and creature. Magical or not. They were powerful at transfiguration and offensive and defensive magic. Especially animal based magic. They could converse with all creatures. Natural Polyglots. Any language known to magic, they knew. They also gained the ability to change into anybody they wanted. Although it didn't stay in the bloodline. It was a prominent trait.

And finally the **_Shesha_**. The sacrifice had taken the most toll on them. The prominent family reduced to one person. and as such, they got the greatest gifts. Elementals, Mind Mages, Rune Masters and the strongest magical cores was gifted to them by the sentient force that they could command to a certain amount. The last member was Anya Shesha, and she evolved into a _Naga. [Check Naga Physiology on Wikia. Don't forget. ]_

And this leads to the present time, as one

Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, A person hailed as the Leader of Light. Someone who could do no wrong and the someone who worked so much for the greater good. Placed on Hadrian James Potter on the steps of his aunts home, hoping to mellow him out and humble him, so that the boy would be ready for sacrificing.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Lily Potter withheld the vicious snarl that threatened to escape her. She knew the wizarding world ran differently the minute she has stepped in Diagon alley the first time. She was after all a prodigy, what else would she be? Having mastered Occlumency and Legilimency at the young age of seven helped her understand the world better. She had practiced magic wandlessly and restlessly for three years, waiting patiently for her letter. She had taken the information from Severus Snape. One look into his eyes and she had known everything. It helped that she had Eidetic memory.

It was exactly how she had learnt that she was adopted. It was how she had made friends. A secret that she held closest were with regards to her heritage. Her abilities in Parselmagic and Sex Magic gave her the clue to get a inheritance test. The resolve only strengthened with her affinities to Runes, Arithmancy, Potions and of course her power to turn into a Naga. Her darkest secret, her heritage as the Lady of House Shesha and House Slytherin.

As a girl, She had become friends with the heirs of Prominent families of wizarding Britain. People like Selene Le Fey, Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Prince or Snape as he went,Amelia and Edgar Bones, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Elena Turpin, The Prewett Twins, The Marauders, Frank Longbottom, Alice Fawley being the most prominent of them all.

It was expected that when her best friend had told her that she was going to die and the light lord dumbledork was going to subject her son to seventeen years of torture and abuse followed by a death sentence all the while stealing his inheritance infuriated the shit out of her.

Unlike most, she liked to observe, and unlike most, she could learn a whole library in a week. Time to discover and learn.

It was time she embraced her heritage.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

**James Potter **looked at his wife with wide shocked eyes. It had been two months and she had spent every free minute not spending with her son researching and drawing runes around the room like crazy. She had even forced him to follow all Pureblood procedures. Locking all his properties without giving anybody access to it. Giving all the Potter elves orders to look after the heir no matter what, even if he didn't. Making a will and even commissioned portraits. She had forced him to create wards, update wards and increase the efficiency of wards. She had hired Goblins, to ward, and she had placed her own wards with Selene lending her help.

He was forced to make everything inaccessible to anyone but his son and their heirs. He had been forced to allow Ley lines to power the wards. And what had shocked him the most, were the serpents in all their properties. Lily had brought serpent statues, portraits and little serpents all connected to the wards, powered by the Ley lines. Every family house, every property an Ancient and Noble House bought was built on a ley line. It was considered better, and more magically safe. Lily had taken complete advantage of it, forcing both him and Sirius to do it.

She had even forced them to do a ritual to recall every heirloom the family Magic's had claimed. He was quite shocked when three in particular had instantly vanished the minute Corvus had touched it. He didn't even have time to see two of them. The third however was definitely his cloak.

Him and Sirius because they were the last of their houses. House Black was reduced to a few people. Narcissa was a Malfoy and she had no children. Her stepson was the child of Lucius and his dead sister. Andromeda and her daughter, while both Black's were like Narcissa not from the main branch and Nymphadora was a girl. Bellatrix was unable to birth after her first miscarriage and she was completely insane. Regulus was dead.

Sirius had just been engaged to one Marlene McKinnon. Seeing Lily, Selene, Xenophilius, Bones, Turpin, Longbottom and the Fawleys has done the same. They could afford it. It was of no consequence. Frank and Alice had taken steps to prevent the Death eaters from attacking them. Selene was quite helpful in that front.

James had received quite the shock when Lily had confessed that she was the Pureblooded heir to the Houses Slytherin and Shesha. She was the daughter of Corvus Sayre and Athena Gaunt. Who had both sadly passed away. They had nicknamed their son Corvus after her father, and his raven hair.

That explained the serpents in all his properties. She had brought snakes ranging from Pythons to Runespoors. Even a Basilisk. Not to mention those darn Wywern and the Dragon Pair in the forests.

He had no idea from where she had even gotten them. And it also turned out, their son had inherited the Beast Master gene from her blacks. Sirius was so happy, He had gifted them nice new additions to the forests hidden and protected in all the Potter, Slytherin, Shesha and Peverell properties.

Lily had absorbed the House Sayre and Gaunt into Shesha and Slytherin respectively. The Blacks had a whole island filled with these terrifying creatures, it was why they were the most feared after the Shesha. Nobody wanted to deal with thousands of huge creatures that could crush armies. That was the proof of the various Cereberus, Erumpants, Nundu and Chimaera. Not to mention docile animals like Deers, Lions, and other muggle animals. Of course, let's just ignore animals like Graphorns, Unicorns, Griffins, Bicorns and the occasional Phoenix, Tebo and Thunderbird. Not to mention Lily's blasted snakes. Occamy, Runespoor, Ashwinders. Magical and muggle variants of snakes known to muggles and that one Basilisk, that he was sure she had illegally brought from India. She said she owned a Farm full of them.

He had tried to get rid of the thing. Turns out the whole crow of a rooster killing a basilisk was a lie created by Herpo the foul. Had no effect in the bloody snake.

While he was happy with the changes and the protection of his house. He was not happy that he was forced to keep Dumbledore out. Lily had made him swear an oath to do so and to not breathe a word. The same way she had demanded Sirius and Marlene swear an oath to protect Corvus first. To search for him and care for him of anything happened to them, no matter what.

Oh and his son had shown signs of controlling elements, Lily only had control over Fire, but Corvus and shown signs of control over Darkness and the Earth. It did not help that His son was such a perfect blend. He looked divine even at such a young age. And managed to command attention no matter where he went, Just like Lily.

Slytherin eyes, Potter Hair, The Black High Royal and Aristocratic Looks, The Peverell temper and the heritage of a Naga, like the Shesha.

James sniffed. He remembered his mother's words. His son was going to break quite a few hearts. His expression turned smug. His son was going to be the Lord of _Four _of the **_Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses._** _Three _of which were founding Houses and the _fourth _was one of the most mysterious and secretive house ever known to wizards. Things were going to change and He was going to sit back and watch.

He shivered as he remembered his Wife's sneer and the grin than followed. She could be scary when she wanted to be. Especially when she became a half Nag. Life was so unfair some time.

_James! Please come here I need help. _He heard Lily's enhanced voice, he smiled fondly as he followed her voice up.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Bright Intelligent purple eyes watched as the old man placed the young defenceless child in front of his aunts house, unprotected with nothing but a blanket to protect himself and a letter to explain the situation to people who hated the child's kind in the middle of the Night in November. As he smiled happily seeing his plans succeed. In ten years, a small, malnourished and mallable child would come to Hogwarts, looking up to him, following his every command, ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

Yes, his carefully laid out plans were working. He was so happy Voldemort took bait to Sybil's prophecy. Time to write a betrothal contact between the child and the youngest Weasley. It was imperative that he got his hands on the Potter fortune for the greater good. Now he just had to find the Elder Wand. He had no idea where he had replaced it.

Yes.

_All for the Greater Good._

_HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp_

The minute he apparated away, casting one protection ward, and one to alert him if Harry's life was ever in danger, The being too soon the purple eyes belonged to appeared.

Muttering about the _Nasty wizard _and _Old white beard _and _Goat bugger trying to steal young master_, the loyal house elf took his master, using a warming charm and transfiguring the crib to be more comfortable the elf vanished with a pop, leaving burnt crisps of Dumbledore's letter.

He would make sure his master grew up to be the most powerful ever. Time to take the young master to dirty Dog man. It was almost feeding time.

Milly cast one last look at the house as she heard a loud she from inside. She waved her hand, casting nasty charms at the evil people who would have abused her master.

Now where did the dirty dog man live?

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Petunia looked like she was going to cry when she saw her beautiful garden full of beautiful roses dead, and wilted. She had tried to cook in the morning but everything had burned.

She watched with horror as her neighbours looked at her gardens, pointing and soaking in hushed tones.

She turned to see a large rat sneak out of the house. Her loud shriek followed by a thump of her body hitting the ground was ignored by the neighbors.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Vernon looked at his clothes in shock. None of his clothes fit him. He had out grown them all. Even his newest suit was too small.

And he was late for work! This wasnt good.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

_Master Potter, Your godfather, the Lord Black, has returned. He says he has news. _Corvus turned around. A smile bloomed on his face. _Sirius is here? News? Wonder what it is now. _

The young man looked no older than fourteen. The large green snake behind him stirred.

_$ The dog is back? $_ the being hissed. Corvus chuckled, Is own eyes changed, his pupils became a slit, changing to that of a snake. His claws elongated as did his fangs. _$ Calm down Aisha. You know he is terrified of you. $_ The snake did a sound that could only be translated to that of a snort.

He turned to see his Godfather enter. The man took no notice of the large snake. _Corvus. There is a problem. _Hadrian rose one eyebrow up in a questioning glance. The fact that his godfather did not whine about Aisha surprised him. _What is wrong Sirius? Why are you so worried? _

The older man took a deep breath. _The Lords of Wizengamot headed by Dumbledore are trying to pass a bill to ban blood magic and dark magic again. Dumbledore is also trying to pass a bill to make sure that Hogwarts become completely independent of the founders interference. He does not like that A Lord Slytherin has resurfaced. And they are trying to launch the Triwizard tournament._

The room suddenly flared, darkening naturally as the plants grew rapidly. The half transformed boy now stood in front of him, his lower half that of a rather large black coloured snake. His eyes had red slits as his claws grew long and sharp, and his fangs did the same. A pair of large dark bat like wings grew on his back, a trident appeared in his hands.

The large snake behind him gave him a swat, in a attempt to calm him down. The rather large fifty foot long snake's swat, resulted in the boy flying into the wall.

The boy got up slowly. _When is the next session? _He asked. His voice eerily calm. Sirius sighed. _Half an hour. _Hadrian nodded. Motioning Sirius to follow him._ Come. It is time for a change._

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp


	6. The Titan's Inferno

**_Harry Potter : The Titan's Inferno._**

**Forgive me for any mistakes in advance.**

"_hello" _Speech

_hey _thoughts

_**speech** _different language_, _parseltongue or animal speech.

* * *

The wizarding world had always been more different than the muggle one. The birth of their young ones, the functioning of their body and even their genes, they were after all a different species.

Therefore even the way their Government, Their schooling, Their religion and their mindset worked was different. The social hierarchy, their Families and their peerage was also marginally different. After all, despite being a part of the country, they were considered as independent countries.

This brings us to the story of James Charlus Potter, The Heir to the House Potter and Peverell and his girlfriend Lily Evans, or if we were to speak strictly, her birth name, Aisha Elina Aryavarta. The Lady of the House Aryavarta, One of the Most Dominant Houses of India for more than three thousand years, until their decilne over the past century, leaving her the last member, Outside her Home country.

James looked at Lily with determination, he had been putting off this conversation for quite some time, but he had to do it. While he was determined, it did not mean he wasn't nervous. Lily, as far as he knew, was a muggle born, one having no knowledge about the wizarding customs, traditions and the such.

"_Lily," _He started, The beautiful red head, looked up from her book, her bright emerald **Avada Kedavra **green eyes staring into his own unnerved him, despite her position as a muggle born, her eyes always shone with hidden power. Always making him realise she was just as if not more powerful than him. "_Helloo.." _She said, dramatically waving her hands in front of his eyes. "_Lily Evans to James Potter, Do you copy?_" Her muggle references always confused him, he laughed nervously as he tried to hide the fact that he had no idea what she meant.

_"__I have to tell you __something_._"_ He said, he closed his eyes, taking a lomg deep breath, he opened them, to see Lily stare at him, annoyance clear on her face as she waited for him to speak. He sighed._ "You already know I'm the Heir Potter, An Ancient and Noble House. But what you don't know is that I'm also the Heir to another House." _He looked Lily looking at him curiously. Her questioning glance promted him to continue.

"_I'm the Heir to House Peverell, They are a_ -" He was shocked when he was cut off. Lily began speaking instead. Lily interrupting him, was something, he had expected. He was more shocked by her words.

"_Most Noble and Most Ancient House, Not to mention the strongest Necromancers the world has ever seen, Their prowess over necromantic magic, death magic and soul magic is the strongest and the best._" She scoffed at his shocked look, he saw a mischievous glint in her alluring green eyes, her lips turned up into a smirk as she continued. _" What else can you expect from a family blessed by Death himself too protect the dead and living, to bring him those who attempt to defy him."_

James started at her, eyes wide. His mouth hanging open. _"__You know!" _He said, if his expression hadn't already said it, the tone and pitch of his voice certainly proved his shock. She nodded, shaking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _" Of course I did. I always wondered why you radiated death, why Death clung to you. This certainly answers the questions. I always suspected, but I had no proof and I couldn't ask questions."_

He looked gobsmaked. _"__How do you know that? That is a secret! The other houses with family magicks don't even know how they got it!_" Lily sighed, as she muttered something. She looked down and put her hand on her eyes. When she removed her hand and looked up, her eyes had changed. From two beautiful green eyes, her eyes were now heterochromatic. One **_Avada Kedavra _**green eye and one a dark blue almost violet in colour.

One would think he couldn't get more shocked. He pointed at her with his eyes wide, in realisation more than shock. _"__You...you're__ an Aryavarta!" _He said, more like shouted. Lily smiled sadly as she nodded. "_I'm__ sorry for not telling you James, but I couldn't. Just like you couldn't say about __D__eath. __My real name, apparently is Aisha Elina Aryavarta, The Lady of the Royal House of Aryavarta, The Mistress of Beasts._"

She was shocked when James suddenly bowed. Every house had predominant qualities that distinguished them from the rest of the society, hair, face, eyes. The Potters had an eeriely similar face, and pitch black eyes due to their Peverell heritage. They were masters of death, necromantic and soul magic, runes and rituals were a second nature to them and they had powerful magicks. Due to their connection to death, they could feel immediate death and even divine the cause. They could recall souls for short period of time after their immediate death and even recall millennia old souls with permission from their patron. They could converse with beings affiliated with death and had a connection with the shadows and the darkness.

The Aryavarta on the other hand were favoured by two different entities, Earth and Life. The Aryavarta had their signature heterochromatic eyes and flaming red hair, along with high cheekbones. They had longer canines, like vampires and werewolves and were magically and physically very very powerful. They were highly attuned to nature and the Earth, being able to not only converse with other animals, but were also rumoured to be able to move the very Earth as they pleased and manipulate nature. They were masters of geokinesis, chlorokinesis, Atmokinesis, Basically, they had absolute control over the earth and anything that came from of it. Above it will, due to their patron, they could converse with every animal on the planet.

Due to their connection to life, The Aryavarta had a connection to every branch of magic. There was no branch that atleast one member hadn't mastered. They had an inherent knowledge about everything, knowing things that they had never studied and understanding it without trying. Above that they could understand, Speak, write and read every type off communication known to life.

Patronage bestowed upon the wizards the same kind of powers the children of the entities would get. James looked at Lily still shocked. She smiled at him sadly,

_"I'd understand if you want to take a break James. This is kind of __a bombshell, after all, you didn't even know my real name. _James shook his head as he laughed. He walked up to her, pulling her close as he brought his lips to hers, sealing them with a kiss.

"_Tell me more about yourself". _He mumbled as he pulled her close in a hug, Lily giggled as she pulled him into their room, _"How about I tell you how sorry I am, before explaining the whole thing." _James grinned as he picked her up, walking towards the room, kissing her all the way.

* * *

**31st October,**

**About a year and a half later,**

**Godric's hollow,**

"_Lily! He's here! Run." _Lily cursed as she picked her one year old son, James waved his wand around, animating the furniture, laying traps and activating wards. He pushed his core using soul magic as he pushed all the raw knowledge he had collected through the rune Lily had drawn on him. A ritual to pass all the knowledge, yet none of the memories to their next of kin, the only requirement was the sacrifice of the sender's life. He called out to his family magic, as the totems of the familia Peverell and Potter appeared, The Threstral and the Gryphon, as they fkew towards their heir.

Lily did the same, as she went into the room, The hundreds of runic clusters she had drawn for the ritual activated as she pulsed her family magic, Her screamed as she felt her husband's life force end, Her power pulsed as she snarled, Voldemort had done something no one had ever done, He broke Lily Potter, An attempt to murder her only son and the murder of her husband had pushed her of the edge.

Lily's will was so powerful that she had invoked magic that hadn't been invoked in four thousand years, since her own families conception. She had summoned Life, She had gone one step ahead as she harnessed her husband's magicks to summon her patrons counterparties, Her patrons brother, Death.

As Lily's chants grew, Voldemort entered the room to witness the most terrifying sight ever, Lily Evans, _The Mudblood_, as he referred to, was floating two feet above the ground and her magic was _visibly_ swirling with unhidden power, He had in which and haste cast the killing curse right at her son, forgetting that he had invited the horcrux ritual.

As the curse struck her son, Lily's scream of agony had caused her swirling magic to shoot into her son, attempting to protect and save her son.

At this time three things happened at the same time, that never should have happened.

_First, _Lily and James had forgotten when they invoked their family magick to protect their son, that he had been declared, legally and Magically as the Heir to House Black, By his godfather, the Heir to House Black. Considering the blood of blacks from his grandmother, the Black Family Magicks had accepted him as its heir. This had caused the activation of five different family magicks. Three of which were created by the deities governing the universe.

The Peverell, The Aryavarta and the Grimm. The other two had been the Potter and the Black, The latter had absorbed the Grimm into their own, causing the family to have two totems like the Potter.

This concentration had caused a considerable increase in the size of Harry Potter's core and pathways, There was still so much excess magic, that the sentient magicks in his core had begun to guide the excess into his body healing any and all ailments to prevent overloading their heir. This had, in turn, healed the child's eyes, and had increased the childs physical and mental attributes to prodigal levels.

Second, The influx of Lily and James' attempt to implant their memories failed as the excess magic just absorbed the raw knowledge from their memories. For instance, he had no idea what their feelings or thoughts regarding a situtaion was, but he instinctively knew everything they had known, like how to brew, or arithmetic formulae, that sort of a thing.

Third, The creation of the accidental horcrux was a total coincidence. Voldemort had never intended to make a human horcrux. This coincidence had not only absorbed the soul shard, but also absorbed Voldemort's affinities and knowledge, The absorption of another being giving him vampire like abilities.

fourth, The above events had attracted his patron deities attention to himself. A child governed by both Life and Death, Fate's champion.

A worthy story.

* * *

Five year old Harry Potter looked around in his class with boredom. For as long as he remembered, he knew, instinctively, everything the teachers had taught him. He knew the alphabets, the numbers and he could even do advanced calculations like multiplication and addition while kids who were three years older still had problems.

His teacher, a Miss Merryweather, looked at him with interest, She had, in all the years she had taught at a kindergarten, never seen a child look so bored at what she was teaching. She had years of experience to know that it wasnt her making the boy look like he was going to put himself to sleep as he looked at his classmates like they were stupid mongrels.

_Harry Potter, _She called, gaining the boy's attention. Unlike the rest of the class, the boy gave her a bored look, _Yes? _The little boy said, his tiny voice sounding much more older than he already was, hid bright, multi colour eyes glinting with well hidden curiosity. _Is anything wrong? _She asked, her tone condescending, it worked on all the toddlers when she wanted to make her disappointment known. The boy however, was unabashed.

_Yes. _He answered. Her eyes widened. She did not expect that. She raised her eyebrow in return, the question clear. The boy sighed. _The rest of these kids are idiots_. What he said was equally shocking. Anger clouded her judgement. _"And what Mr Potter, gives you the right to say that?"_ He looked at her with the same bored expression. He shrugged. _They seem awfully slow. Its been over two months and you still havent gotten past the letter K and the number 10. It's boring._

The woman bristled. _"Since you seem to he more advanced, Mr Potter, What is 5 plus 3?" _The boy gave her an are you kidding look as he answered. _An Eight. _

Mrs Merryweather was raken aback. She hadnt expected answer, They weren't supposed to learn that until the next year. _" What is 15 plus 19" _Her gaze triumphant, knowing there was no way the boy could answer. _34\. _The boy said. Angee immediately left the teacher as fast as it came. She thought for a moment as she nodded. _"Thats right. __Can you tell me what 15 multiplied by 19 is?_

The boy shrugged. _285._ Mrs Merryweather was hesitant, yet, her curiousity won over the internal ethical conundrum. She took her calculator as she typed her own question. She nodded again as she took another gamble. _"Can you tell me what 285 multplied by 34 is Mr Potter?" _The boy seemed to think for a moment as she turned around. "_It is fine if you don't know- " _The boy answered a moment later, cutting her off mid sentence. _Nine thousand six hundred and ninety. Its square root is 98.4 _after a moment he added, _and change._His teacher took her calculator. She clutched it as she looked at the answer. Her elation rose.

She had a prodigy in her class.

* * *

Over the next few days, they had the little boy tested. An IQ of 214, The boy definitely a prodigy. He had excelled in most courses offered by schools and was already at college level in subjects like mathematics, physics and chemistry. He had, also managed to learn to speak, read and write, English, French, German, Welsh, Italian, Hindi, Sanskrit, Greek and Latin.

The teachers and professionals after much deliberation, had concluded that the boy had photographic memory. Thus, the decision was made, Harry Potter was to be put it higher classes.

The next day, Harry Potter sat in grade five.

* * *

**Seven Year old **Harry Potter sighed as he worked in his aunt's garden, ever since he could remember, he could talk to ask kind of animals and Speaks to them even if they did not have a language.

He perfectly understood every language he had heard and he could grow a plant in an instant.

He had stumbled upon the answer to his questions in his own mind. A few minutes of meditation, and he was introduced to while new world.

The world of Magic.

_Do your magical? _He heard the rats he had befriended ask after he had explained the situation to them. He shrugged. _You know the crazy cat lady has green due in her fire place?_

Harry was too engrossed in the magical world to listen.

* * *

**Age 11,**

**Diagon Alley.**

Hadrian James Potter laughed as he entered the magical alley. There was a whole different world hidden in the header of London.

He walked beside the large man who was supposed to be the one to introduce him to the magical world. Even as a young boy he had known things he shouldn't have. Mathematical formulae, chemistry, biology, He had even known about magic, about it's types, their uses yet he had no idea how he knew them.

He remembered everyday with so much charity that he could tell you what you said the months ago at 2:15 word for word. His memory was excellent. Both Eidetic and photographic. He remembered everything with limited effort from October 31st 1981. While he remembered things from before, they were not clear age still hazy.

He did however remember his mother sacrificing herself, and the man walking next to him, drop him off at the Dursley residence.

They asked straight to the imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down the alley. "_Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe -- 'cept maybeHogwarts." _He heard the gullible gaint speak in a grave voice. He returned it with a simple nod as he turned to the bank instead.

The Bank had a set of white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of beautiful silver doors clearly written words, no doubt a warning

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

They walked in through the doors, also flanked with goblins, into a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length. Harry walked quietly with the gaint as they reached the teller. Hagrid looked at the goblin as he cleared his voice bedore awkwardly stammering about withdrawing from Harry Potter's vault.

The Goblin looked down at child as if he was verifying his identity. _"This boy is Harry Potter?" _He asked as soon as he saw Hagrid's nod he pressed on what Harry assumed was a runic array before he snarled. **_Griphook! Alert King Ragnuk and Dreadblade. Summon the Chief Shaman. The Aryavarta Heir is here_.**

The goblin looked up as he gave Hagrid a grin. "_Mr Potter's account manager will be here shortly. However since it is House Potter business, we cannot allow you to attend, if there is something else we can accommodate you. You will meet young Heir Potter here when he is done with his business._"

Hagrid looked startled. _"Professor Dumbledore told me not to let young Harry out of my sight. "_ Hagrid protested. His eyes shining with defiance. The goblin raised an eyebrow. _"Are you questioning Gringott's security Mr Hagrid." _He asked, The challenge in his tone clear. Hagrid took a step back in fear as he blushed. Mumbling an appology he gave the teller a letter. "_Professor Dumbledore wants me to get the you know what in vault 713._" The giant's pitiful attempt at whispering resulted with the goblin sighing and Harry raising an eyebrow. The giant was really stupid.

As another goblin came down taking Hagrid away, Harry looked at the teller. **_Why did you call me the Aryavarta Heir?_**

His sudden question made the goblin almost fall off the high chair he was sitting. _**You understand what I'm saying?** _The Goblin's switch to another language was obvious. Harry shrugged. He had long since stopped wondering about the source of his knowledge, he had just classified it as he was was very very special.

_**I know things I'm not supposed to. I guess your language is just one of them.** _His reply in the goblin language shocked the teller. **_In the recent history, only two people have managed to learn our language outside a few Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses Heir Potter, The foul wizard you called Voldemort and of course your own mother, the former_ _Lady of the Royal House of Aryavarta. You know our language because your family magic grants you that ability. You can understand the speech of any living thing, your magic gives you the ability of communication_**. Harry nodded. He had already known that. The answer had come to him when he wondered how he could understand what the german couple spoke next door or how he knew what the Korean kids in his class said.

He nodded to the goblin. _**Please call me Sickslay, Heir Potter. Please follow Griphook, He will take you too Dreadblade, your account manager.** _Harry nodded as he mumbled a thank you.

He followed Griphook, not bothering with a conversation.

* * *

Whatever Harry was expecting, it was not being ushered into a room with the Goblin King, His account manager and another Goblin who radiated magic, Harry assumed he was the chief Shaman.

_**I'm sorry to have forced this meeting you, Lord Aryavarta, but we owe your mother a huge debt, and we are honour going to repay it.** _Harry knew he should be nervous, he should be meek or even fall right there in a dead faint, but he found himself raising his eyebrow, His beautiful multicoloured eyes glinting. **_What is the debt you have King Ragnuk? Your race may be honourable but I am not stupid enough to believe the words of somebody I just met. Afterall, you are a bank and I am but a simple customer. You have no requirements to educate me out help me._**

The king looked at the kid for a few silent minutes before he burst into laughter. _**You are indeed your mother's son, Lord Aryavarta. However before further discussion, let us do an inheritance test to prove your identify**. _

Harry gave a slight nod. The goblin snapped his fingers, summoning a small ritual bowl and a knife. Harry looked at the knife in apprehension as he turned his gaze to the King, apprehension turning to a questioning gaze.

The King sighed as he looked at the young heir, _**It is well known that Gringotts can perform inheritance tests, but nobody knows how it's done**. _The King motioned to the bowl and knife as he continued. **_Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses are only given the title when they meet certain requirements. In Britain, Only Houses with sentient Family Magicks, A sentient totem and atleast two thousand years of existence and significant fame and wealth are given the title. Other levels are either Ancient Houses, Noble Houses or just Clans.__However on the Indian sub-continent, There are only two levels in the hierarchy, Royal Houses and Noble Houses. Royal Houses need to be at least four thousand years old and should have a sentient family magic, a totem and a specific family only ability_**. He paused, taking a deep breath, **_Take your own family for example, House Aryavarta were known for their mastery over the Earth. Geokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Atmokinesis and Ferrokinesis._ _The ritual analyses the blood and determines the family magicks and then requests it to claim you. All you have to do is drop three drops of your blood in the centre and for drops on the four corners_**.

Harry gave a slight nod. That explained his ability to grow plants instantly in his aunt's garden, his mind has supplied him with information on what to do and how to do it and even told him it was an inherent quality the he recieved from his family. He had known what family magic was, but he had not bothered to fig into his mind for the specifics, in hindsight, he realized it was a bad idea.

Harry took the knife and did aa he was told. He waited impatiently as the ritual commenced. He saw his blood flow through the runes as it reached the centre dripping into the parchment below it. He saw with morbid fascination as a whole genealogy chart appeared in the parchment with something written at the bottom.

King Ragnuk took the sheet of paper as he read through it, his face showing no emotion. The King kept the sheet down as his lips curled into what Harry assumed was a grin,

**_Interesting._**

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as the King looked at him.

_**Very Very interesting**._

* * *


End file.
